The Washington University Genome Analysis Training Program teaches high throughput, genome-scale, technologically innovative approaches to problems in molecular biology. Historically, the program drew students primarily from Ph.D. programs in Computational Biology, Molecular Genetics, and Evolution, Ecology & Population Biology, but in the coming period we expect that students will be drawn primarily from Computational Biology and Engineering, especially Computer Science and Biomedical Engineering. The proposed training program will be based in the Center for Genome Sciences (CGS), which is located adjacent to the WU Genome Sequencing Center (GSC). We propose to support 6 predoctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees. Predoctoral trainees will typically be supported for a total of 3 years and postdoctoral trainees for a total of 2 years, meaning that 2 new predoctoral and 1 new postdoctoral trainees will be appointed each year. Recently, we have been able to recruit many trainees with balanced backgrounds in both formal quantitative methods and molecular biology. Nonetheless, the training program is designed to effectively train individuals with a background in formal/quantitative methods (engineering, mathematics, physical sciences) to carry out high-impact biomedical research by combining quantitative and molecular methods. PUBLIC HEALTH REVELANCE - Genomics and high throughput biology are contributing to our understanding of the genetic causes of health and disease susceptibility as well as their molecular mechanisms. This understanding is fundamental to the development of diagnostics and individually tailored treatments. By training students and postdoctoral fellows in genomic approaches to biology, we will help to sustain the ongoing genomic revolution in biomedical science.